


A Blessed Event

by Lillian78



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-12
Updated: 2002-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian78/pseuds/Lillian78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex's lives take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessed Event

## A Blessed Event

by Lillian

[]()

* * *

The Announcement- 

"Clark, are you up there?" 

The silence emanating from the Fortress of Solitude worried Lex. Clark had called him in the middle of a school day, and begged him to come over to the farm, that he needed discuss something, right away. 

"Lex," a soft voice floated from the loft. "I'm here." 

Lex took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he saw a pale Clark curled up on the sofa, his legs pulled tight against his body. 

"Clark, are you all right? You look sick. What's wrong?" 

He sat down beside Clark, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Tell me what's wrong, and I'll try and make it better," he solemnly vowed. 

"It's not something you can fix Lex....it's something I should have told you...I didn't know myself...until," he whispered brokenly. 

"Clark, you're scaring me now. It can't be that bad, just tell me." 

"That's the problem, it is that bad. You'll hate me now." 

"I'll never hate you, no matter what. All I expect is that you'll be honest with me." 

"That's just it Lex, I haven't been honest. Even when we...became lovers I still didn't tell you the truth. I felt awful then, but now...I'm scared I'm going to lose you..." 

Lex's eyes narrowed at Clark's admission of guilt. He knew his lover had been hiding things, important things. But he also knew that trying to force it out of Clark would be unsuccessful at best, and destroy their relationship at worst. 

Obviously, something had happened that had pushed Clark over the edge, for him to be willing to open up like this. All he had to do was listen. 

"Okay, let's start at the beginning, what have you been hiding?" 

Clark looked directly into his lover's beautiful blue eyes, thinking that these might be the last moments of peace he'd spend with him. 

"Lex, you were right about the bridge and everything... Your car did hit me. It didn't...couldn't hurt me." 

His face didn't register any sort of surprise at this revelation. "Have the meteorites effected you? Are you one of this town's mutants," he asked slowly. 

"No," said Clark his eyes veering away from Lex's face. 

"If you're not a mutant, then what are you," said Lex very calmly. 

"I'm an...Alien." 

"Clark, I thought you weren't going to lie to me anymore," he said angrily. 

"I'm not lying Lex...I wish I were," he said with a pained expression. 

"How can I believe you Clark? Where's the proof?" he demanded. 

Clark stood up, and with both hands, easily picked up the sofa with Lex on it. 

Lex glared at him, and he quickly lowered his annoyed lover safely back down. 

"A mutant could do that Clark, we've seen that kind of strength before, the meteors can alter the human body," he said in steely voice. 

Clark sat back down on the sofa. 

"But, it's not the meteorites that make me strong, they actually make me sick and weak," he said earnestly. 

"Clark, how could you be an alien?" 

"Lex, I know it's hard to believe...it was for me too." Clark looked up at Lex, "When I found out..." 

"Clark, I've had my cock up your ass for the better part of two months, don't you think I would have noticed if you were something out of the X-Files? You're a normal, human male," Lex said with exasperation. 

"Would a normal human male become pregnant?" 

"WHAT?" yelled a confounded Lex. 

"Pregnant." 

"What the HELL are you talking about now?" 

"I'm not lying Lex, remember we chose not to use condoms?" 

"Clark, we were discussing the issue of protection that night, only in terms of health and safety issues, not PREGNANCY!" 

"Well, apparently we should have," Clark tensely replied. 

"Look, I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with you. There is no way that you, Clark Kent, are a gay alien who is pregnant with my child. God, I can't believe that even came out of my mouth," he snorted. 

"Tell that to the baby," Clark was snarling now. 

"Godamnit, I've had enough of this shit! I'm going home now Clark. When you come to your senses, and want to start telling me the truth, give me a call," he said coldly. 

With that, he climbed down from the loft and stalked out of the barn. 

Outside, he was fuming. He flung himself into his Porsche and tore away. 

Clark punched the sofa with his right hand, the resulting hole doing little to ease his anxiety and anger. 

A mile outside of the Castle, Lex pulled off the road and slowed to a stop. "NO," he ground out. "I won't run away, and I WILL get the answers. I love that boy." With that, and with a spray of gravel, he executed a u-turn back on to the highway towards the Kent's farmhouse. 

Clark sat slumped, his back against the sofa trying to plan his next action. Tell his Mom and Dad? He shuddered. Not unless he had no other choice. 

Clark cocked his head, as he heard the sound of Lex's Porsche approaching. Was he coming back? Anxiously, he ran down the stairs, and waited in the doorway of the barn as Lex pulled in. 

Lex got out and walked straight over to Clark. 

"I'm not going to lose my temper again. We need to settle this. Talk to me Clark," he said firmly. 

"I don't know what you want me to say Lex," he said annoyed. "I'm not lying to you." 

"Clark," he said calmly. "I'm going to have my private physician recommend someone that I want you to see. He'll help you work out the issues you seem to have...." 

"LEX, I am not crazy, I wish I were. Look, you say you need more proof than just my strength? How about the fact that I have x-ray vision? Or heat vision? Or, the fact that a spaceship I came in is in our storm cellar?" 

"Spaceship?" 

"Yes, it's in the storm cellar Lex. It's been there since I arrived." 

Lex looked into Clark's emerald green eyes. He knew that Clark fully believed in what he was saying, and that frightened him. I'll have to humor him, he thought, until I can get my personal physicians to do a complete workup on him. 

His chest tightened with knowledge that he might be at the root of his young lover's problems. Guilt began to gnaw at him. The pressure of carrying on an illicit relationship, and lying to his parents must have unbalanced him somehow. 

I swear Clark, he thought silently. I swear I'll make it right for you again. 

"Okay, Clark show me your ship." 

Clark began to beam and grabbed Lex by the hand. He proceeded to lead him down the small set of stairs that led into the storm cellar. 

In the shadows of the cellar, Lex noticed the object with a dust cover over it that his lover ran over to. Clark whipped the cover off, and Lex saw an object that looked to be about the size of a bumper car you'd find in fairground ride. 

Lex approached slowly, and began to examine it. Not that he believed this was a "real" ship. Still, it looked different... 

"I've been able to turn it partially on," Clark said excitedly. 

"What do you mean, partially on?" he replied. 

"Well, apparently for years it hasn't done much of anything Lex, but then one day I dropped something on it...and, well apparently the ship didn't like that." 

"What do you mean, the ship didn't like it? God, now I'm sounding like a parrot." 

Clark scraped his foot on the dirt floor as he replied. "It sent out some kind of light burst that punched holes in stuff. Mom wasn't real happy about some of our stored furniture ending up looking like Swiss cheese. Umm...but it couldn't do that to me, so it was okay. It stopped, once it decided I wasn't a threat, I guess." 

Lex continued to run his hands over the object, seeking an entrance or a weakness. 

"Clark, bring me that axe from the corner, will you?" 

"Lex, I don't think you better upset it. I'm not sure what it will do to someone else besides me. I think somehow it knows me." 

"Clark, just do it, if you want to have any hope of making me into a believer." 

"Okay, but don't tell me later I didn't warn you," Clark said with a smile. 

"Nobody likes a smartass alien Clark," Lex said with a grin. 

"That's PREGNANT alien Lex. Not just an alien," he said the humor of the situation getting the better of him. 

"Okay, a pregnant alien. Now give me the axe," Lex said rolling his eyes. 

He handed over the large axe to Lex, and Lex prepared to swing it. 

"Lex, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." This was said as the axe was on the downswing. 

A loud metallic clang was heard as the axe impacted with the "ship" and then silence. Lex looked carefully at the "bumper car" but saw no dents or scratches. 

"I think this merits a closer investigation," he said, intrigued for the first time. 

As he spoke to Clark, the ship changed color from silver to green and began to hum. 

Startled, both young men jumped back a few feet, at the same time. A green light streaked out towards Lex, Clark using his super speed, curled protectively around his lover. 

There was a smell of burning, as the ray struck Clark in the back. In a matter of seconds, most of his shirt was completely burned away. There were only some tatters left on his arms and shoulders. 

After several minutes, with no follow up attack from the ship, Clark released his breathless lover. 

"I told you it didn't like being messed with, Lex." 

Lex slowly and carefully, ran his hands over his boyfriend's chest and back, seeking injury. Not even a little sunburn. Amazing. "Clark, are you alright? That thing could have killed you, well killed me anyway. Is that the same ray it used before?" 

"No that ray was a bluish color, this one was green." 

Keeping a wary eye on the "ship" Lex decided that discretion, in this case, was indeed the better part of valor. But his scientific mind had been awakened, and sooner or later he would be back for a crack at unraveling this mystery. 

"Okay, Clark let's get out of here, before it decides to play "toast the Luthor" again." 

"Umm...I think we better. Let's go into the house, Mom and Dad aren't due back from Metropolis until dinnertime." 

With that, they hastily climbed back up the stairs and out of the storm cellar. 

Clark and Lex sat in silence, at the family dining room table. There were untouched bottles of root beer and seltzer water in front of them. Finally, Lex broke the deadlock. 

"So how long has that thing been there, Clark?" 

"Since the meteor showers. Mom and Dad found me wandering near it that day, and brought me home. That night they went back to get it, and brought it back here," he said seriously. 

"You really are telling the truth aren't you?" he said quietly. 

"Of course I am. I never wanted to lie to you. I was just afraid," Clark said fidgeting uncomfortably. " My Mom and Dad said I had to keep it a secret. I didn't really know anything about it until last year, when my powers started to show." 

Lex's eyes started to widen. "Do you mean your parents never mentioned it?" he said in an incredulous voice. 

"Umm...well they weren't sure what to say Lex. I mean, it's not like they had a handbook about what to expect from their alien child." 

Lex silently disagreed with Clark. This must have come as a tremendous shock to the teenager, and not preparing him ahead of time was unforgivable. If Clark hadn't been so emotionally strong, he might have experienced major problems, as some of the more powerful mutants in town had. However, Lex kept his thoughts to himself. 

"Clark, I think I understand where your parents might have had a few problems with telling you. But, I'm your lover, you should be able to trust me with anything....and...." Suddenly, Lex looked very pale. "Clark, if you're an alien, then you might be right about..." 

"There's no "might" about it. I AM pregnant. I've been peeing a river, my nipples are sore, and I'm sick every morning. I'm the poster child for pregnancy right at the moment; the book I got out from the library says so." 

Clark looked steadily into Lex's eyes. "I even took one of those pregnancy tests from the drugstore, and it came up positive. What are we going to do Lex," this said in a quiet, plaintive voice. 

Just then, Clark turned a ghastly shade of white and lunged for the downstairs bathroom. Lex followed after him, and by the time he reached Clark, he was retching over the toilet. 

Lex reached down, and soothingly rubbed Clark's back. 

"It'll be alright baby, just take it easy." 

When he finished losing his breakfast, Lex grabbed some toothpaste and a toothbrush for his nauseous lover. 

"I can't use that. That's my dad's" 

"This is an emergency, he'll forgive you," Lex said dryly. 

After Clark cleaned himself up, Lex put his arm around him and guided him back to the living room and on to the sofa. 

"Start talking Kent. When did these signs first appear?" 

"About three weeks ago. At first I thought it was one of the meteorites, making me feel like this, but none of them were around at the time," he said in a wobbly voice. 

Lex laid his right hand gently on Clark's stomach. 

"Clark, I'm in shock too. I never thought to have a child of my own, let alone with my male partner. It's kind of a miracle isn't it?" 

"A miracle that's making me sick," he said sourly. "I never get sick or hurt. Well, unless you count that time with Eric and the lightening..." 

"Eric? Do I want to know this?" Lex shook his head. "No, never mind. I don't need any more shocks today. We need time, and a secure place to talk about this. You'll have to come over to the castle." 

"What about my parents, Lex? The school is sure to call them, to let them know that I left early." 

"First things first, let's get away from this farm. I don't want your parents interrupting us. Don't worry, I'll think of some excuse for you. Remember, I deal with Lionel on a regular basis. Your parents will be a piece of cake. Let's go." 

The drive to the castle was held in awkward silence. They walked quietly up the stairs, and into Lex's bedroom. Clark lay down on the bed after chucking his shoes, and Lex sat next to him. Rubbing Clark's hands gently, he picked up the conversation again. 

"We have to try and get a handle on this male pregnancy thing first," he said. 

"Lex, I don't even understand how it got in there...let alone how it's going to get out! I just want it all to go away..." he sniffed. 

A cold hand gripped Lex's heart. 

"Do you understand what you're saying Clark? 

"Huh?" 

"Don't you want this pregnancy to continue? 

"What are you saying, Lex?" 

"Abortion is always an option for an unwanted pregnancy," he said in stilted tones. 

"NO, that's not what I meant," Clark stuttered. 

Lex immediately felt relieved. It would have been the logical thing to do. The smart thing, considering all the repercussions that would follow. But the truth was Lex was excited about the pregnancy, rather than angry or dismayed. 

Clark turned over to face him directly. "How could you even think that? I don't care how it got there, its yours and mine...," Clark's expression was sad, and several tears fell from his sparkling eyes. 

Lex immediately pulled him into a hug. 

"It's okay baby, I'm sorry I even mentioned it," he said in a contrite manner. "But I'm frightened and I'm not used to that." 

"I'm not a baby, Lex," he said with a watery chuckle. "I'm going to be a mother...err...father...umm...parent soon. It's just these damn hormones. I never used to cry, now I do it at the drop of a hat. 

Lex's eyes widened. 

"Clark, we've got to get you some pre-natal care. You're probably already two months along, we can't afford to wait much longer," he said worriedly. 

"No, really?" Clark sarcastically replied. 

"No need to get huffy, sweetums," he smirked. 

"Call me that again Lex, and you'll become the human pretzel," he warned. 

Clark's color was starting to return to normal, Lex noted with relief. 

"Sorry, I lost my head. Now, we have to find you a physician..." 

"How Lex? Do you think there'll be a heading in the Yellow Pages under alien obstetricians? Besides, we can't tell anyone else," he answered with a worried expression. 

"Clark, we need help. I have great faith in my skills to handle just about anything...but this calls for reinforcements. I don't want you, or our baby to suffer," he said with a determined expression. 

Lex pulled Clark into his arms, with Clark's back resting against his chest. "I think...no, I know, there's someone we can both trust. They're married and they're both physicians. Mitzi was the pediatrician that took care of me until I was ten, before Lionel fired her. They're good people, very much like your parents. We've kept in touch over the years. The last Christmas card they sent said they were retiring early to travel. I'm sure with my resources we can find them." 

Clark wiggled out of his lover's hold and turned around to face him. 

"But, would they be willing to give all that up to help us?" 

"Clark, knowing them as I do, they wouldn't miss this craziness for the world. They're probably bored to death by now. They might even be able to help where your parents are concerned." 

"Speaking of my parent's Lex, we still have to tell them. They're the baby's grandparents, and they deserve to know," he said softly. 

Lex's face scrunched up into what could only be called a painful grimace. 

"Are you sure we can't just leave the country?" 

"Lexxxxxxxx...quit kidding around." 

"Alright, I'll leave a message on their machine and invite them over as soon as they get back. This is NOT going to be easy. Even if your father can be persuaded not to kill me outright...." 

Suddenly, Clark swung his feet over the bed, got up and headed towards the door. 

"Clark, where are you going? We've got to discuss strategy before your parents get here." 

I'm starving Lex. Let's go get something to eat," Clark said trying to look pathetic. 

"Hungry! Clark it's only eleven a.m.....," but was silenced by the look he was given. 

He sighed. "Alright, kitchen it is. I'm sure the cook has something to eat in the refrigerator." 

On their way down to the kitchen, Lex picked up his palm pilot to retrieve the needed information on his friends, Mitzi and John Gaynor. 

Later, as he watched his lover consume three sandwiches, a bag of chips, two glasses of milk and almost half a chocolate cake, he went over his options for dealing with the Kents and Lionel. Looking over at his lover, he sighed. A hormone driven Clark was not a pretty sight. 

The Grandparents- 

The Kents arrived back at the farm early. They walked into their house and put the groceries and packages away, then checked their voice mail messages. As soon as they got their messages; one from the school and the other from Lex, Martha and Jonathan immediately turned around and hopped back into their truck. 

"I told you that Lex was up to no good. Now look at what's happened he's got Clark in trouble at school." 

"We don't know that Jonathan. I'm sure Clark had a good reason to cut classes." 

"Yes, and I'm sure the reason is Lex Luthor. Why else would he have us come over to the castle? Something's rotten in the state of Denmark," he glowered as he turned his attention back to the road. 

Martha sighed. Poor Jonathan, men were so slow on the uptake regarding these things sometimes. She'd known for weeks that Lex and Clark were more than "friends". A mother's instincts were seldom wrong. 

"I mean...," he grumbled. "Martha, well I know they're involved but there are limits for everything." He cleared his throat and looked away. 

Martha blinked, stupefied. 

Lionel- 

"No, Mr. Luthor, Lex hasn't returned any of your phone calls. I've left voice mail at his home and office, as well as e-mailing him," the woman standing in front of him said nervously. 

"Thank you Gertrude, that will be all," Lionel said slowly as he contemplated this information. 

Today of all days Lex had decided to play "keep away" with him. Why? Lex was up to something. He smiled. He'd send one of his drones to check out the situation. It could be amusing. 

He picked up his phone and dialed. 

The Castle- 

"Clark, keep your hands to yourself," Lex squawked. "We're supposed to be working here." 

Clark was down on his hands and knees on the kitchen floor, between Lex's legs, in the midst of unzipping his lover's trousers. 

"I'm hungry," he purred. 

"You've already eaten," he said as he swatted Clark's head. 

"That's not what I'm hungry for..." 

"You, urgghh....." 

"Like that do you," he said pumping his lover slowly. Lex slouched further into the kitchen chair, eyes closing, savoring the moment as Clark's mouth engulfed his now erect cock. The wet slurping sounds Clark made around his cock was driving him crazy. Watching his lover's dark head bob up and down on his cock was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He grabbed Clark's hair with both hands, and urged him on. 

Clark smiled around Lex's cock. This would distract him. It wasn't just food Clark was hungry for. His sex drive seemed to have hit high gear as well. Besides, Lex was soooo hot this way, out of control and thrusting into his mouth. He unzipped his own jeans, and took out his cock. He began to stroke it in time with Lex's thrusts. 

The sounds of grunting, slurping and the chair scraping on the floor were the only noises in the otherwise silent kitchen. 

Lex loved Clark going down on him. More so now, when he knew he couldn't hurt him no matter how deep or hard he went. 

The noise escalated as Lex began to growl. Clark gasped as his own release began, ropy threads of white hitting the kitchen floor. Lex thrust hard once more and stilled, screaming as he poured his warm seed into Clark's throat. 

For a few minutes there was only the sound of their breathing getting back to normal. 

Clark stirred eventually from his position at Lex's feet, rose up and gently kissed Lex. Lex's tongue pushed into Clark's mouth tasting himself in lover's mouth. Clark hummed with happiness over the success of his maneuver. 

Lex, finally broke away after a few minutes. 

"Clark," he said in a hoarse voice. "It's still early, let's take this upstairs." 

Just then the kitchen intercom went off. Lex pulled himself together and went over to answer it. 

"Yes?" 

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent's parents are here to see you. I've put them in the library. Can I do anything else?" 

"No Elsa, thank you. We'll be up momentarily." 

Clark flushed a deep red and hurriedly pulled his pants back up, stuffing his shirt back in. 

"What are we going to say to my folks Lex?" 

"The truth," he said shortly. "Come on." 

The Announcement II- 

Martha sat primly on the sofa, while Jonathan paced. Jonathan wondered how much Lex had to pay his staff to maintain the absolute wall of silence where their employer was concerned. The housekeeper Elsa had just grunted at them upon being informed of their need to see Lex. Just then the door to the library creaked open. 

Lex and Clark came into the room slowly. Lex's face was impassive but Clark looked as guilty as the day Martha and Jonathan had caught him stealing Easter eggs, when he was six. This was not good. 

"Mr. Kent and Mrs. Kent, I'm happy you could join us." 

"Clark, what is this all about? Why did you miss school? And why did you come to Lex's home?" 

Lex's eyes narrowed. When in doubt, attack the weakest link, something not lost on Jonathan. 

"I'll explain all this in a moment, but....." 

"I'm not interested in hearing your version Lex. I want to hear what my son has to say for himself," Jonathan said training his eyes on his son. 

Lex moved closer to Clark, and slipped his hand into his lovers giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Clark then turned his best puppy dog look on Martha but she minutely shook her head. No help from that quarter then. 

"Well, I had to see Lex today, Dad. It was very important that I tell him something," he said nervously. 

"I see. And was it so important that you couldn't have waited until after school and your chores were done?" 

"No, it couldn't wait. It was kind of a shock to me and...well it was going to be a worse one to Lex," he said lowering his eyes a bit. 

"If it was something that important, why couldn't you have come to your mother or myself?" 

"Because Lex and I..." 

"Because, isn't an answer son." Jonathan had never seen his son so uncomfortable. 

"Mr. Kent, Clark is a little upset right now, perhaps it would be better..." 

Jonathan turned to Lex and glared at him. "Lex, didn't I ask you not to interfere? Please, respect my wishes in this matter." 

"Normally, I would Mr. Kent, but you're upsetting Clark and I can't have that...not now." 

Jonathan folded his arms over his chest in his best father-in-charge pose. "Oh, and when did you become an expert on my son's needs?" 

Martha placed her arm on Jonathan's, and attempted an intervention. 

"Why don't we all sit down and relax Jonathan. Then I'm sure both Clark and Lex..." 

"HE'SMYLOVERANDI'MPREGNANTANDITOLDHIMI'MANALIEN," came out from Clark in one agonized breath. 

All three heads snapped towards Clark in shock. 

"He knows. He knows everything." 

"Clark, how could you do this? Didn't you know the risk you were taking?" Martha spoke quietly. 

Jonathan seemed to be on the edge of apoplexy. 

"Clark, HOW many times have we told you..." 

Clark interrupted the lecture. 

"Mom, Dad, I know you're not going to like this but here it is. Lex and I have been lovers for two months now. Lex did not pressure me, if anything it was the reverse. I've been very happy and I'm not ashamed of it." 

Clark pulled Lex into his arms as he continued to speak. 

But, here's the tricky part. You know how it's been with me discovering new powers and stuff? I never really know what's coming next do I? We...umm...never knew that I could become pregnant either. Well, it sorta, kinda, looks like I am. Jokes on us huh?" A sickly smile was pasted on his face, as he awaited the explosion. 

Jonathan and Martha returned to the sofa and sat down heavily. For several minutes a tense silence reigned. 

Martha was the first to recover. 

"What makes you think you're pregnant, Clark?" 

"Yes, maybe you've developed another sickness to the meteorites in the area," said Jonathan relieved he might not have to deal with yet another teenage alien challenge. 

"Clark's already taken a home pregnancy test, and it came up positive," Lex said tersely. 

"Clark, what are your other symptoms," Martha inquired gently. 

"I'm sick every morning, some smells make me sicker, I'm peeing all the time, my umm..nipples on my chest are tender and I'm eating a mountain of food," he said flushing a bright red. 

"Clark, you always eat a lot," Jonathan replied. "That comes of doing hard work on the farm, son," he said still in denial. 

"If, you'll look a little closer Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you'll notice Clark's also put on some weight," Lex said. 

**"HEY!"**

"Sorry snookums, but it's the truth." 

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that," he hissed at his lover. 

"That was sweetums, not snookums," he replied smirking. 

"No more cute names of ANY kind," Clark growled. 

Martha tried to regain control of the discussion. "Well, the only way to solve this is to have Clark see a physician. They'll have the equipment and training we don't. But who could we trust? We can't use anyone in Smallville," she said her teeth beginning to worry at her bottom lip. 

"Exactly, Mrs. Kent. And I think I have the solution. I know just the people to handle such a delicate situation," Lex said with some smugness. 

"Oh nooo. No way young man. My Clark is going to see someone we pick for him. God knows what would happen with one of your people. He might end up in a laboratory somewhere," Jonathan sniped. 

"Mr. Kent, I think I know something about security concerns. And wouldn't you agree that Clark is at major risk? First, Clark is an "alien". Two he is a "pregnant" alien. Just how do you propose going about finding someone who won't turn around and sell his story to the highest bidder?" 

Lex's voice hardened as he continued. 

"And that's not the worst part. Once his secret was out, certain government agencies would take a major interest in him. We'd all be lucky to ever see him again. That's if my father didn't find out about him first. Believe me Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I will make sure Clark and our baby are safe," he said firmly. 

Martha looked hard at Lex, noting both pride and concern in his normally blank expression; it was enough for her. 

"Jonathan," she said firmly. "I believe, in this case, Lex may be right. We don't know the first thing about providing Clark and the baby with the security he needs now. We've done our best up until this point..." 

"Mom, of course you have, you and Dad have been great...it's just that Lex is my...well he's special to me and he is the father of this baby. I want him to make decisions too. Okay?" 

Jonathan saw the loving look that Clark gave Lex, and backed down. 

"Alright son, if that's the way you feel. But we expect to be consulted on all decisions, regarding you or the baby. You're still our son and sixteen to boot. That makes us equally responsible for your health, well-being and safety." 

Clark glanced curiously at his parents. "Mmm...not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why aren't you more surprised by this? I mean, me and Lex being lovers?" Clark looked relaxed and genuinely interested in the answer. 

Lex rolled his eyes and mentally slapped his brow, he had to break Clark of this habit of going looking for more trouble. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled Clark against him, as he whispered in his ear. "Don't push it Clark." 

Jonathan snorted, and Martha smiled. "Don't you know by now boys, that parents always have extra sensory perception where their children are concerned?" 

Lex shuddered and pulled Clark close, he hoped this wasn't the case with Lionel. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lex began. 

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I think that you'd better start calling us Martha and Jonathan," he said in a gruff voice. "It seems for better or worse we're all in this for the long haul." 

Clark sighed and relaxed against his lover at that admission from his Dad. Lex broke into a small smile. 

Outside of Smallville- 

An Aston Martin slowed down, and pulled off to the side of the road. A tall, elegant looking man in a dark business suit got out. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. 

"Mr. Luthor? This is Jack White. I'm just a few miles from Smallville. What are your instructions?" 

He listened for a few minutes. 

"Will do sir." 

He looked down the road with a chilly smile. Lex had been a bad boy. Payback time. 

**END**


End file.
